1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer protecting system and more particularly pertains to a protective sleeve which snugly encases a portion of a hammer in order to protect the hammer against breaking, and a manner of installing the protective sleeve with only minimal effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that hammers occasionally break during usage. In particular, the narrowing or the handle where it is joined with the hammer head creates a weak structural point. In addition, undamped vibrations serve to weaken the hammer in time. When a hammer breaks, sending the hammer head flying, damage to the surroundings or injury to a worker will almost certainly occur.
The use of hammer protective devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hammer protective devices and schemes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of damping vibrations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,843 to Shotwell; 5,289,742 to Vaughan, Jr.; and 5,490,437 to Herbert.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an effective protective device for hammers for preventing a hammer from breaking from impacts, which may be installed with great ease.
In this respect, the hammer protecting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a hammer from breaking from impacts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hammer protective systems which can be used for preventing a hammer from breaking from impacts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.